Faunaten & ontwijkingen
by TMLM
Summary: Dit gaat over Liv, ze is een ongeregistreerde Faunaat. Wat hebben Simon Filister, Blaise Zabini en Draco Malfidus met haar te maken. Kan ze erachter komen wat Malfidus van haar moet en hoe het zit met haar en Simon, en ondertussen is daar ook nog Blaise
1. H1 Het begin Proloog

**Hey, hier mijn eerste verhaal. Het is geschreven in de ik vorm en het is een beetje vaag.**

**Maar goed, lees en huiver.**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter en al zijn verwanten zijn van JK Rowling. Niet van mij._

_Alleen Livia Abkoudde, Joris Abkoudde en Isa behoren mij toe. _

**Have Fun!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoofdstuk 1, Het begin.**

Samen met mijn beste vriendin Isa loop ik door de gangen van Zweinstein.

Ik ben Livia Abkoudde ik ben een 5de jaars op zweinstein ik ben 15 jaar en ik ben een faunaat.

Een ongeregistreerde faunaat om precies te zijn. Ik heb ravenzwart haar met ontzettend veel krullen.

Terwijl mijn ogen hel blauw zijn.

Ik ben vrij rustig en nogal vaak een beetje bitcherig.

Isa is mijn beste vriendin. Ze is altijd hyperactief ook in de lessen.

Zo hebben wij daardoor al vele jaren in de kelder van Sneep doorgebracht om strafwerk te maken.

Isa heeft super blond haar, tegen het wit aan.

De eenigsten die weten dat ik een faunaat ben zijn Isa en mijn broer.

Ik heb er 2 jaar over gedaan om een faunaat te worden.

Toen ik in de 2de zat heb ik met behulp van Isa uitgevogelt hoe dat moest.

Nu ben ik al 2 jaar een faunaat.

Om precies te zijn verander ik altijd in een Kat. Een zwarte kat met helder blauwe ogen.

Isa niet, zij is wel altijd vrolijk maar ze houdt zich meestal aan de regels. Toch hielp ze mij om een faunaat te worden.

Je zult je wel afvragen waarom ik een faunaat ben geworden.

Ik zal het je vertellen.

---------------------------------------------------------

Het begon toen ik voor de 2de keer met de zweinsteinexpres naar Zweinstein ging.

Ik moest me haasten want ik en mijn ouders waren laat op het station.

Ik rende (zo snel als het kon als je een hutkoffer mee moet sjouwen) naar de trein en stapte in.

Toen ik de coupe waar Isa in zat probeerde te vinden knalde ik tegen een jongen op.

Toen ik opkeek vanaf de grond, zag ik een arrogant gezicht over mij heen buigen. Witblond haar, blauwe ogen.

Draco Malfidus.

Hij en zijn 2 lijfwachten Korzel en Kwast keken met hun idiote grijns hoe ik op de grond lag en probeerde op te staan

(mijn hutkoffer was namelijk op mij gevallen, vraag me niet hoe dat kon)

Malfidus nam mij zo'n 2 minuten in zich op totdat hij besloot om toch maar de hutkoffer op te tillen.

Ik krabbelde overeind en probeerde mijn haar uit mijn gezicht te vegen.

"Ik ben Draco Malfidus" zei Malfidus nogal arrogant en hij gebaarde dat zijn 2 lijfwachten weg moesten gaan.

"Liv Abkoudde" antwoorde ik nogal verbaast maar ik pakte zijn uitgestoken hand niet aan.

"Kom mee naar mijn..." begon Malfidus maar hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken omdat Isa er aan kwam.

Isa verloste mij van het fenomeen Malfidus en trok mij mee naar onze coupe.

Malfidus bleef verbaast achter, boos omdat iemand hem durfte te negeren.

--------------------------------------------------------

Vanaf dat moment zat Malfidus achter mij aan. Tenminste als hij het niet te druk had met Harry Potter uitdagen.

Hij volgde mij een beetje te veel, probeerde telkens een gesprek met mij aan te knopen.

Ik werdt het echt een beetje zat en de eenigste oplossing die ik kon bedenken was, ja je raad het al, om een faunaat te worden.

Zo ben ik het 2de en 3de jaar hard bezig geweest om uit te vinden hoe het moest.

Aan het eind van de 3de kon ik vloeiend in een Faunaat veranderen wanneer ik dat wou.

Tja, zo moeilijk is het niet, ik ben tenstlotte een Ravenklauwer uitblinkend om haar inteligentie.

Natuurlijk kom ik ook uit een van de meest gerespecteerde tovenaars families uit de wereld.

Abkoudde is een zeer uitblinkende naam, een van de zuiverste families uit Europa.

Ik woon in Nederland, en heb tot mijn 11ste verjaardag thuis les gekregen.

Ik woon in een landhuis ergens in een uithoek van Groningen, dreuzels komen er nauwelijks maar tovenaars zijn er ook niet zo veel.

Ik heb één broer, Joris, hij zit in de 7de en hij is volgens mijn vriendinnen charmant, knap en aardig.

Heel anders dan die arrogante Malfidus.

Ik heb gehoord dat zelfs Hermelien Griffel, de befaamde stuud, hem wel is achtervolgt.

Joris heeft mij ook geholpen met faunaat worden. Hij is er zelf namelijk ook een.

Joris is mijn broer maar ook een soort beste vriend. Hij is wachter van het zwerkbalteam van Ravenklauw.

Joris is mijn grote faunaat vriend. Hij is zelf in de 4de een faunaat geworden. hahaha, ik heb mijn lieve broer overtroffen

Hij wordt ook altijd een kat, dat zit bij alle Abkouddes in het bloed. Soms zwerf ik met hem het hele schoolterrein over.

Ik ben zelfs wel is een keer in de leerlingen kamer van Griffoendor geweest.

Knikkebeen en ik zijn echt dikke maatjes.

Het was erg interessant om te zien wat meneer "ik blijf leven" oftewel Harry Potter doet.

Toen ik daar was, het was begin dit jaar zat hij alleen maar in de leerlingenkamer naar een stuk perkament te staren.

Toen hij opstond fluiterde hij "snode plannen uitgevoerd" en rolde het perkament op.

Ik snapte niks van dat perkament dus ik heb Knikkebeen gevraagt of hij het voor mij wou stelen.

Knikkebeen heeft het natuurlijk wel geprobeert, maar Potter houdt dat ding altijd bij zich.

Maar het probleem is Malfidus, hij heeft natuurlijk altijd wel een vriendinnetje.

Als hij alleen maar "hey" tegen een willekeurig meisje zegt heeft hij zo iets wat hij wilt.

Zelfs ik moet toegeven, hij is knap.

Ikzelf ben niet zo knap, mijn haar zit altijd door elkaar. Alleen mijn helblauwe ogen vind ik mooi.

Maar ik heb nooit, maar dan ook nooit gedacht dat Malfidus, Draco Malfidus moeite zou doen om mij te krijgen.

Het probleem voor hem tenminste is dat ik niks met hem te maken wil hebben en dan komen we weer bij faunaat zijn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nou, dat was mijn eerste hoofdstuk, ik hoop dat hij goed genoeg is.**

**Dus reviewen! Dit is mijn eerste hoofdstuk dus wees eerlijk.. :)**

**Liefs, TMLM**


	2. H2 Ontmoetingen en meer romances

_**Mensen let op! Ik heb verkeerde personages in mijn verhaal gebruikt (schaam schaam) namelijk een paar van Huffelpuf (TMLM schaamt zich nog meer) dus vandaar dat ik hem nu opnieuw post en er namen zijn veranderd.  
Sorry TMLM hoopt dat ze het weer goed heeft gemaakt met de lezers zodat de lezers heeel veel meer reviews willen geven** _

Hey, hier een nieuw hoofdstuk van dit verhaal. Ik heb het een klein beetje aangepast op mijn oorsprokelijke idee maar ik denk niet dat je dat echt merkt.

_In dit hoofdstuk zit een beetje actie. Het vorige was meer een voorstelling van de personen maar er komen er nu weer een paar bij :).._

_Read en Review, **Have Fun.**_

_Disclaimer: Alle personages, hele Harry Potter wereld is van J.K. Rowling, alleen Joris, Leon, Liv, Dorea, Mathilde en Isa zijn tot nu toe van mij.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoofdstuk 2: Ontmoeting en meer romances,**

Ik heb nu verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, samen met de Griffoendors,

Het is zo saai. We hebben nu les van Omber, vreselijk mens. Ze praat op een toon alsof wij kinderen van 3 zijn. We moeten zoals gewoonlijk weer een hoofdstuk uit het boek lezen. Deze les verloopt tot nu toe aardig rustig. Vandaag is onze held, Potter, niet opgestaan om Omber een heel betoog over Voldemort te geven. Ik geloof hem wel. Als Perkamentus zegt dat Voldemort terug is, dan is hij terug. Toch zou ik nooit zo dom zijn om dat in bijzijn van Omber te zeggen. Omber is vandaag best wel in een goed humeur. Het is redelijk rumoerig in de klas en ze zit gewoon een tijdschrift te lezen.

Ik zit voor mij uit te staren, voor mij zit Simon Filister.  
O god, hij is zo leuk. Isa probeert iets in mijn mond te stoppen.  
Wat helaas lukt omdat ik met mijn mond open naar Simon aan het staren ben.

"Liv, niet zo staren meis, anders dan kan je mijn tic tacjes niet vangen." tic tacs is dreuzel snoepgoed waar Isa helemaal dol op is. Ze laat ze altijd van thuis oversturen.

"Hmm," antwoord ik en ik eet de tic tac op.  
Opeens kraakt het in mijn mond en begint Omber naar mij te kijken.

Ik hou mijn mond geschrokken dicht en fluister "Isa, wat heb jij in mijn mond gestopt?"  
Isa kijkt mij met haar evil lachje aan. "Een kever snoepje"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, NEEEE" ik spring verbijsterd op en probeer die kever uit te spugen.

"ISA, je weet toch dat ik die kever dingen van jou haat!"  
Omber kijkt naar ons, we zullen wel weer 20 punten aftrek krijgen.  
"10 punten aftrek dames en willen jullie nu zo vriendelijk zijn om je te storten op jullie boek?"  
Alle ravenklauwers kijken mij aan, zo van, "heb je haar weer", moeten we weer punten verliezen?"  
Ik kijk arrogant naar ze terug. Ze moeten niet denken dat ik over me heen laat lopen.

Isa doet nog steeds raar, als ik haar blik volg zie ik dat die eindigt bij Marcel Lubbermans van Griffoendor.  
Ik stoot haar aan, "Isa, waar kijk je nou weer heen?"

'Zie je Marcel niet? Hij doet zo raar, volgens mij probeert hij te vliegen.' Ik draai me om en kijk Isa aan met een frons op mijn gezicht, "Vliegen?" 'Ja kijk,' Isa staat op en begint met haar armen te wapperen.

"Zoem, zoem, zoem, I can fly over mountains over seas, I never felt so free!" begint ze te zingen.  
Opeens stijgt ze op, ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan en gaat verder met zingen.

Dan zie ik Leon_ een van mijn beste vrienden_ lachen met zijn toverstok in de hand.  
Ik begin te lachen, nu kijkt ook de rest van de klas om en gonst er een lachsalvo door de klas.  
Leon heft de bezwering weer op en ik kijk toe hoe Isa weer op haar stoel neerploft.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" het is net naverweer. Isa begint te gillen.

"Liv, snel, Malfidus komt eraan!" Ik kijk om maar ik ben te laat, net wanneer ik in een faunaat probeer te veranderen komen er mensen de hoek om.

"Shit, Isa, en nu?"

Isa kijkt me stralend aan. "Nu moet je met hem praten." Malfidus komt aangelopen met grote arrogante stappen. Ik zie Isa net de hoek omlopen en probeer haar te volgen, maar Malfidus heeft mij al gezien.

_Grrrrr, nu moet ik wel met hem praten._

"Hey Abkoudde!"  
'Rot op Malfidus' hij staat recht voor me.

"Wanneer gaan jij en ik nou eens uit?" Malfidus kijkt me aan met zijn arrogante blik. We staan midden in de gang, overal lopen mensen. _Waarom komt niemand mij nu redden!_

"Never Malfidus, vergeet het maar, je bent gewoon te, te.."  
"Knap, onverschrokken, charmant.."  
"Nee! Malfidus, je ben onuitstaanbaar." **A/N: niet echt orgineel, maar ja, je moet toch wat J**

"Inderdaad Malfidus, dus ga weg, en zorg dat je een beter leven krijgt!' Joris is aankomen lopen en heeft mijn gesprek met Malfidus gehoord.  
"Bemoei je er niet mee, ik heb nu een gesprek met je zus, niet met jou!' Malfidus

"Als je ook maar iets met mijn zus doet, krijg je met mij te maken!" Joris loopt op Malfidus af en kijkt hem dreigend aan. "Dus rot op Malfidus!"

"Oeeh, nou ben ik bang.." Malfidus doet alsof hij in elkaar krimpt.  
"Ik ben beter dan jij, Abkoudde." sist Malfidus terwijl hij langs Joris heen loopt en waarschijnlijk naar andere slachtoffers gaat zoeken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ik ben beter dan jij, Abkoudde." sis ik haar broer toe. Die verdomde broer ook, zie ik haar een keer moet hij er weer bijkomen. Ik had ook nooit die weddenschap moeten afsluiten.

_flashback zweinsteinexpres, jaar 2_

BANG! opeens ligt er een meisje voor mij. Ravenzwart krullend haar en helblauwe ogen, anders dan anders niet overduidelijk knap maar zeker niet lelijk.  
Een Abkoudde.  
Haar hutkoffer is op haar gevallen. _Abkouddes moet je te vriend houden, ik hem mijn vader over hun horen vertellen.  
_Ik schuif mijn trots maar een keer opzij en haal de koffer van haar af. Ik gebaar naar Korzel en Kwast dat ze een coupe moeten zoeken.

"Ik ben Draco Malfidus" zeg ik en ik steek mijn hand naar haar uit. Ze trekt een frons in haar wenkbrauwen en kijkt me aan.  
"Liv Abkoudde" antwoordt ze dan toch maar ze neemt mijn hand niet aan.  
"Kom mee naar mijn ..." begin ik nog maar dan wordt ik onderbroken door een ander meisje.

Zij trekt haar mee. Ik haal mijn schouders op en probeer een coupe te vinden. Dan zie ik Blaise Zabini tegen onze coupe geleund staan. Hij heeft overduidelijk een grijns om zijn mond. "Weddenschap aangaan Draco?"

"Altijd, wat is de weddenschap?"  
"Dat jij dat meisje, ik geloof dat ze Abkoudde heet moet inpalmen." Blaise heeft een duidelijke grijns om zijn mond.  
"O, dat is een makkie" Ik kijk Blaise aan. "Zo moeilijk moet dat toch niet zijn? Trouwens, wie kan mij, Draco Malfidus nou negeren?"  
"Misschien zij wel. Ze is tenslotte een Abkoudde."

Blaise grijnst en loopt de coupe in. Ik loop hem achterna alvast bedenkend hoe ik haar moet versieren.

_einde flashback_

En nu zit ik nog steeds met de verdomde weddenschap opgescheept.  
En nee, ik slik mijn trots niet in door Blaise gelijk te geven, een Malfidus doet dat niet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ik loop door de gangen van zweinstein, her en der staan groepjes leerlingen te praten. Ik hoor twee 4de jaars zwadderaars met elkaar praten.

"Heb je het al gehoord, Abkoudde heeft Malfidus alweer voor paal laten staan," hoor ik een meisje tegen haar vriendin zeggen.  
"Wat een rotwijf, ze houdt hem aan het lijntje ik zweer het." reageert haar vriendin.

Ik ben het zat, ik ben het echt zat. Al dat geroddel over haar en Malfidus is niet goed.

"Verdomme. Waarom bemoeien jullie je niet gewoon met jullie eigen zaken! Ga padden ontleden bij Sneep ofzo. Maar bemoei je niet met mijn zaken!" schreeuw ik naar de meisjes ik loop kwaad weg naar de linker kant van het kasteel. Daar is onze afdelingstoren.

Onderweg kom ik Leon tegen.  
"Hey, Liv, is het waar wat ze zeggen over jou en Malfidus? Gaan jullie met elkaar naar Zweinsveld?" Leon ziet er niet echt blij uit.

"Leon," zeg ik zacht. "Denk je nou echt, dat ik, met Malfidus naar Zweinsveld ga?" mijn stem wordt harder en ik begin te lachen. "Het is Malfidus, een onuitstaanbaar arrogant schepsel." Leon begint al weer wat hoopvoller te kijken.  
"eeeehmm,"

"Nee Leon, kom op, dat arrogant stuk vreten kan me gestolen worden." zeg ik. "Weet je trouwens waar Isa is? Ik heb nog een appeltje met haar te schillen."

"Nee, maar ik denk dat ze wel in de leerlingenkamer is."

In de toren aangekomen zie ik Isa aan een tafel zitten. Ik pak een steentje uit mijn zak (ook geen idee hoe dat ding erin is gekomen) en gooi hem naar haar toe.

Ze beantwoord mijn steentje door een kussen te pakken en die naar mij toe te gooien.

"Isa!" hijg ik, ik probeer haar te slaan met een kussen maar ze duikt de hele tijd weg. "Waarom moest je me alleen laten met Malfidus."

"Hoezo" gieggelt zij, "je was toch niet helemaal alleen. Je broer kwam je toch helpen?" ondertussen is het mij gelukt om haar een paar keer te slaan.

Zij slaat mij nu terug en ik val achterover op de bank. Isa springt op de bank en begint me te slaan met een van de laatste kussens die nog heel zijn. Ik probeer haar tegen te houden.  
"Isa, wat voor vriendin ben jij nou?"  
"Een hele goede vriendin, meid, ik weet gewoon dat jij en Malfidus van elkaar houden, diep van binnen houden jullie ontzettend van elkaar." ze is even gestopt met slaan.

Ik grijp mijn kans door omhoog te springen het kussen uit haar handen te trekken en haar te achtervolgen. Isa begint rondjes om de huiswerk tafel te rennen.  
Amanda Brokkeling slaakt een zucht, "Meiden, kappen!" roept ze uit. Ik trek me er niets van aan en gooi het kussen over de tafel naar Isa toe. Isa duikt weg en de kussen raakt Rob die net binnen komt lopen.  
Isa wordt rood en begint te giegelen wat er nogal raar uitziet omdat ze witblond haar heeft. Ik weet dat ze Rob al heel lang leuk vind. Rob lacht een beetje. Ik loop naar hem toe.

"Sorry Rob, die kussen was eigenlijk voor Isa bedoelt."

"Geeft niet hoor." Rob wordt nooit zo snel boos, hij is best kalm. Maar als hij boos wordt dan is hij ook echt goed kwaad. Hij was vorig jaar een keer zo kwaad geworden op Ernst Marsman uit huffelpuf. Ik weet alleen niet meer wat Ernst nou had gedaan. Omdat Isa nog roder begint te worden probeer ik haar maar even te redden.

"Isa! Hierkomen! NU!" Isa kijkt me aan en lacht in een hysterische lachbui uit. Dan is het opeens stil en volgt ze me naar de slaapzaal.

Wij liggen met nog 2 meiden op de slaapzaal, Mathilde en Dorea ze zijn allebei erg aardig, erg hyperactief en erg onregelachtig. Nu is alleen Dorea in de slaapzaal. Ze ligt op bed naar haar digitale MP3 speler te luisteren.  
Dorea komt net zoals Isa uit een "dreuzelgezin" haar moeder is een heks maar haar vader een dreuzel.

Mathilde is een volbloed heks. Ze is via via familie van de Wemels en Malfidus. Haar volledige naam is Mathilde Cristiana Milano Yvette Tops. Al wil ze nooit, maar dan ook nooit bij haar volledige naam genoemt worden. Daarom doen we dat natuurlijk wel.

Isa komt uit een volledig "dreuzel" gezin. Haar ouders zijn allebei dreuzels. Ze is een groot fan van Korfbal. Ze heeft het altijd over PKC, Dos 46, Dalto enzovoorts en ik heb geen idee waar het op slaat. Ik weet alleen dat ze er ontzettend veel over praat. Zelf heb ik geen verstand van Korfbal, wel een beetje over Zwerkbal.  
Ik kan wel redelijk goed vliegen. Thuis in Nederland deed ik altijd mee met wedstrijdvliegen. Zo hadden wij een hele competitie. Ik deed graag mee aan de crosswedstrijden.  
Dat zijn wedstrijden op een bezem waarmee je verschillende objecten moet ontwijken. Zo is er een stuk waar het keihard regent, een stuk waar het heel hard waait, een stuk waar het onweert, waar het sneeuwt en ga zo maar door. Ook moet je om verschillende opstakels zigzaggen en beukers kwijtraken door overal tussendoor te manouvreren. Ik was niet echt de beste daarin maar ik kon het redelijk. Toen ik voor de eerste keer meedeed was ik wel van mijn bezem gevallen. Een beuker had me geraakt. Ik baalde zo erg dat ik mijn bezem kapot had geslagen natuurlijk werden mijn ouders boos en moest ik mijnnieuwe bezem zelf kopen.

Dorea merkt dat we binnen gekomen zijn. Ze ziet Isa's rode gezicht en schiet in de lach.

"Isa, hoe zit het nou eigenlijk met jou en Rob?" vraagt ze met een gemeen lachje kijkt ze naar mij. Ik haal mijn schouders op. Isa wordt zo mogenlijk nog rooier.

"Ehm-tja, geen idee, nou ja, ik denk niet dat hij mij leuk vind want ik heb er toenet voor gezorgt dat Liv's kussen in plaats van mij hem raakte." ratelt Isa ze gaat op haar bed zitten en leunt tegen de muur aan.

Dorea schiet in de lach. Wij weten allebei dat Rob Isa al heel lang leuk vind, alhouwel we dat nooit tegen Isa zeggen, ze zou fippen wanneer ze dat zou horen.

"Enne, Liv hoe zit het met jou en Malfidus?" vraagt Dorea aan mij.

"Mij en Malfidus, Dorea je praat niet over mij en Malfidus want er is nooit een mij en Malfidus geweest. Het is alleen hem met zijn nogal rare achtervolg pogingen en zijn pogingen om mij mee uit te vragen. Maar voor de rest is het gewoon nog hetzelfde.  
Isa is toenet heel lief geweest door mij met hem alleen te laten maar gelukkig kwam Joris eraan. Ik vraag me wel af wat Malfidus nog steeds van me wil."

"Tja, Liv ik denk dat je een hele bijzondere..." Dorea's zin wordt onderbroken doordat een uil op het raam tikt. Ik doe het raam open en pak de uil.

"Hé meiden, dit is Reasel, mijn broer's uil." Ik haal het briefje van zijn poot en begin te lezen.

_Lief zusje,_

_Ik heb een manier gevonden hoe we in het geheime domein kunnen komen.  
Vanavond 12 uur leerlingenkamer. Wees in het zwart._

_Vriendelijke groeten van je allerliefste Broer,  
Joris._

Hmm, het geheime domein, dat moet iets met zwadderich te maken hebben.In het zwartbetekent natuurlijk als kat.

Vanavond 12 uur, Ik ben benieuwd...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zo, dat was weer een hoofdstukje, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk hebben gevonden._

_Ik wil graag Mariel-91, White LG en Writertje bedanken voor hun reviews.._

_Dus mensen, hieronder staat een heeeel erg lief verleidelijk knoptje met GO erop._

_Dus KLIK op Go en schrijf een review..._

_Liefs, TMLM_


	3. H3 Weddenschap en vluchtroutes

Heeey, hier is mijn hoofdstuk 3 van Faunaten en Ontwijkingen.

Read en Review

p.s. de _schuine _gedeeltes is wat Liv en Joris tegen elkaar zeggen als ze in een kat zijn veranderd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoofdstuk 3:**

Vrijdagavond 24.00 / 00.00 uur

Ik loop onze slaapkamer uit, Isa wenst me nog succes en ik grijns terug.  
Dat zal vast wel lukken. Ik loop de wenteltrap af, sommige portretten liggen al te snurken. Andere kijken mij aan en schudden hun hoofd. Ik sta onder aan de trap, Er is niemand te zien behalve een zwarte kat in het hoekje van de leerlingenkamer.  
"Hoi Joris" zeg ik en ik verander in een kat.

_"Hallo zusje, je hebt mijn briefje begrepen." _Ik loop naar Joris toe. Mijn zachte voetjes maken haast geen geluid.

_"Inderdaad, zeg, jij had een plan hoe je de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich in kunt komen?" _We lopen samen geruisloos naar de uitgang van de leerlingenkamer. Hij is al open dus we kunnen er zo doorheen.

_"Ja, misschien ken je dat huisdier van Margriet Bullemans wel? Ze heeft een kat. Vergeleken met haar baasje is die kat wel erg aardig, want wanneer wij er zijn doet zij voor onsde deurvan binnen uit open." _ondertussen sluipen we door de gangen van zweinstein. De meeste portretten slapen en de fakkels verlichten de duistere gangen een beetje. Doordat wij zwarte katten zijn vallen we niet zo op in het donker. We komen in de gang bij de kerkers als je goed kijkt zie je in de muur een deur.

Opeens voel ik aanwezigheid van een andere kat. De deur gaat open op een kiertje. Joris en ik sluipen door de kier en als we erdoor zijn gaat de deur achter ons dicht.

_"Bedankt roosje" _hoor ik Joris tegen de kat van Margriet Bullemans zeggen.

_"Geen dank, maar nu moet ik weer gaan, ik geloof dat mijn baasje me roept." _Ik hoor MargrietBullemans roepen.  
"Roosje, schatje waar ben je? Kom dan bij de bazin roosje, lieverd!"  
Roosje loopt naar haar bazin toe en draait om diens benen heen.  
"Roosje, ga je mee naar boven lieverd?" Roosje verdijnt naar boven en Joris en ik lopen wat verder de leerlingenkamer in. De leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich is zwart met groen. De banken zijn van fluweel rood en er staat een afbeelding van een slang op de muur. Ik vind het maar niks. Opeens hoor ik stemmen.

_"Joris, hoor je dat? zullen we gaan kijken wie dat zijn?"_

_"Hmm, ik ben benieuwd wat een paar zwadderaars nu aan het bespreken zijn." _Wij sluipen naar de stoelen toe en gaan in een donker hoekje staan. Ik probeer zo dicht mogelijk erbij te komen zodat ik kan zien wie er zitten. Ik hoor hun stemmen maar ik kan ze nog net niet verstaan.

".. je moet het toch echt een keer opgeven hoor, ze ziet je gewoon niet zitten." Nog iets dichter bij en ik kan zien wie er zitten.

_"Liv, weetje wie dit zijn? Malfidus en Zabini.." _Joris klinkt heel vrolijk.  
O my god, dit is raar. Ik ben hier als een kat en ik luister naar een gesprek van Malfidus! Geweldig.

"Blaise, het is gewoon een kwestie van tijd. Ieder meisje vind mij geweldig."  
"In your dreams maatje." Malfidus zucht een beetje en draait met zijn ogen. "Geloof me nou maar Blaise"

"Draco, laten we er een weddenschap bovenop doen. Wie het eerst met Abkoudde zoent heeft gewonnen." Ze hebben het over mij, verdomme het is een weddenschap over mij. Alhoewel het wel grappig is.

_"whahahahaha, ze hebben het over jou Liv weetje hoe geweldig. Mooi dat we dit hebben gehoord." _Joris wordt nog vrolijker zo te merken.

"Oke weddenschap aangenomen. Ik win toch wel. En wat is de prijs voor wie gewonnen heeft?" Draco gaat een beetje verzitten.  
"Lijkt me logisch toch. Degene die het eerste met Livia zoent heeft al een prijs. Het leukste en moeilijkst verkrijgbare meisje op zweinstein."

Ik het leukste meisje, ze leven volgens mij in een andere wereld. Hmmm, ik moet maar eens goed gaan bedenken hoe ik dit aan ga pakken.

_"Ga je mee Liv, we moeten terug naar onze toren." _

Ik loop weg, ondertussen zijn Malfidus en Zabini ook opgestaan. Ik voel een voet, en er struikelt iemand over mij. Ik zie Malfidus voor mij liggen.

"Shit,Ik voelde iets! Wat was dat!" Malfidus kijkt schichtig om zich heen maar ziet ons niet.

Omdat ik nog steeds een kat ben zien ze me niet goed en ik schiet snel weg een donkere plek in. Joris doet gelukkig hetzelfde.  
Zabini pakt zijn toverstok.  
"Aparecium" fluistert hij en hij zwaait zijn toverstok verschillende kanten op.  
"Het is zo te zien niks onzichtbaars anders zou het wel zichtbaar geworden zijn. Geen Potter met zijn onzichtbaarheid mantel. Jij zoekt in die hoek Draco dan doe ik de andere." hoor ik hem sissen.  
Zabinisist zo zacht dat als ikgewoon was geweestik hem niet zou kunnen horen.  
Malfidus begint te zoeken. Ik sluip naar de deur, druk op de knop en ren naar buiten. Als ik achterom kijk zie ik dat Joris mij volgt. Malfidus kijkt verbaast naar mijn broer (in katvorm natuurlijk) en zegt iets tegen Zabini, ik ben benieuwd..

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaah.." ik voel iets nats op mijn gezicht. Ik zie 2 grote ogen boven de mijne hangen en een hand omsluit mijn mond zodat ik niet kan gillen. "Sssssht, niet gillen!"

Ik kijk met grote ogen naar Isa die naar de andere meiden kijkt die nog diep in slaap zijn.

"Ies, hoe laat is het?"  
"7 uur, en nou niet zeuren, ik wil weten hoe het gisteravond is gegaan." Isa ploft op mijn bed neer en gaat aan het voeteneinde zitten.

Ik probeer nog te protesteren maar als ik Isa's vastberaden gezicht zie ga ik toch overstag. Dus ik vertel haar het verhaal, inclusief het gedeelte van de weddenschap van Malfidus en Zabini.

"Whahahaha, dus ze hebben een weddenschap over jou?" Isa lacht zich rot, ik draai met mijn ogen en kijk of de andere meiden al wakker zijn geworden.  
"Tja, volgens mij was er al eerder een weddenschap over mij afgesloten maar zo te horen was die niet geslaagd. Maar Isa, wat moet ik nu doen? Want het lijkt erop dat zometeen Malfidus en Zabini mij gaan proberen te versieren."  
Ik kijk naar Isa die zich niet meer in kan houden. Het is opeens een stuk stiller. Mathilde is opgehouden met snurken. Ik kijk naar haar bed en ik zie dat ze ons probeert af te luisteren.  
"Levicorpus" ik wijs met mijn toverstok op Mathilde. Dan na een hoop gegil en een lichtflits hangt Mathilde schaterlachend aan haar enkels in de lucht. Dorea is ondertussen ook al wakker geworden maar ze trekt zich niks aan van Mathilde die nog in de lucht hangt. Ze loopt naar de badkamer. Zo te merken is ze aan het douchen want de douche gaat aan. Isa kijkt geamuseerd naar Mathilde.

"Liv? -hahahaa- wil je me nu misschien alsjeblieft naar beneden laten?" Ze lacht nog steeds.  
"Liberacorpus" zeg ik met tegenzin.  
"Je had het verdiend Thilde" grijns ik. "Moet je maar niet zo nieuwschierig doen.. Ik had het je wel verteld."  
"Ja natuurlijk hoor, je verteld aan mij dat Draco en Blaise een weddenschap over jou hebben afgesloten. Trouwens, je had wel eerder mogen vertellen dat je een faunaat bent. Maar goed, ik zal wel weer lief zijn, ik hou mijn mond." Ik kijk haar verbaast aanterwijl zij doodserieus op haar bed zit en een paar sokken aan het zoeken is.

Mathilde komt onder haar bed vandaan en zwaait met haar sok.  
"Tja, wat moet ik anders, ten eerste zou je me voor voorgoed vervloeken, ten tweede ben je mijn vriendin, en ten derde vind ik het cool" Mathilde zegt het op een manier van het-is-toch-gewoon-zo. Ik draai met mijn ogen en kijk Isa aan. Ze haalt haar schouders op.  
Ondertussen is Dorea alweer klaar met douchen dus ren ik maar snel naar de douche toe.  
Weg bij al die nieuwschierige lieve vriendinnen.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Het is vandaag Zaterdag, ik ben nogal moe we moeten een perkament van 30 centimeter schrijven over de eigenschappen van maansteen en het gebruik ervan. Toverdranken is zeker niet mijn favoriete vak. Ik zit samen met Mathilde, Isa aan een tafeltje, Dorea is bij haar vriend Leo Jordaan van Griffoendor.

Ik begin te schrijven. "De-eigenschappen-van-maansteen-en-het-gebruik-ervan, Mathilde vertel is wat over maansteen."  
Ik en de rest kijken haar kant op.Mathilde is heel goed in Toverdranken brouwen.  
"Maansteen kan op verschillende manieren gebruikt worden. Gemalen maansteen wordt gebruikt in een Flegmaflip het moet zeer zorvuldig gemalen worden en je mag het niet zonder verdunning innemen. Dat kan een..." Isa onderbreekt haar.  
"Liv kijk is om, volgens mij is het tijd omwat kattebrokjes te gaan eten.Zabini en Malfidus komeneraan." Ik kijk om en zie ze inderdaad tussen de boekenplanken lopen.

"Ies, Mathilde ik ga toch maar even weg." Ik knipoog en binnen een oogwenk ben ik weer een kat. Mathilde kijkt me aan.  
"Cool, dat wil ik ook." Isa sist haar toe dat ze stil moet zijn.  
Ik sluip door de gang waar Malfidus en Zabini ook in lopen. Ik kijk ze even aan en blaas naar ze.

Malfidus kijkt mij na met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen, wat hem absoluut niet knapper maakt, maar destemeer interessanter.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_(Malfidus)_

_Ik moet echt iets aan mijn ogen laten doen. Ik zag toenet een glim van Abkoudde maar nu zit ze er niet meer. Gisteravond zag ik 2 zwarte katten wegrennen uit onze leerlingenkamer en nu zie ik er alweer een. Volgens mij wordt ik gek. Nee ik kan niet gek worden, ik ben een Malfidus._

"Blaise? Zag jij die zwarte kat toenet?"  
"Ja ik zag hem, hoezo?"  
"Hmm, ik dacht dat ik die al een keer eerder had gezien." Ik kijk een beetje rond en zie aan een tafeltje de twee vriendinnen van Abkoudde zitten.  
Ze kijken nogal geamuseerd maar ik kan me niet voorstellen dat dat komt omdat ze huiswerk moeten maken. Alhoewel, het zijn Ravenklauwers.

"Je kan hem toch al een keer eerder gezien hebben, sommige mensen hebben huisdieren." Blaise grijnst naar mij.  
"Zeg maatje, hoe zit het met jou en Livia?" Ik kijk Blaise aan en zucht.  
"Later Zabini, later.."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_(en we zijn weer bij Liv)_

Ik ren door de bibliotheek uit. Ik loop een leeg lokaal binnen en verander weer terug in mijzelf. Hijgend ga ik even op een stoel zitten.

Ik kijk het lokaal rond. Het is een oud lokaal waar ik nog nooit les heb gehad. Om bij de banken te komen moet je een trappetje af. Het bureau van de leraar en een paar kasten staan op een hoge verhoging waar ook weer een trap naar toe is. Er zijn veel grote ramen met verschillende soorten glasschilderijen erop.

Ik loop naar een raam toe, vanuit die kijk je uit op het meer. Daar zie ik Dorea samen met Leo zitten. Fred en George Wemel zijn vuurwerk aan het afsteken en Omber loopt gehaast richting het verboden bos. Ik zie het huisje van Hagrid die al een hele tijd leeg staat. Niemand weet waar hij is.

Ik draai me om om het lokaal uit te lopen en er staat een gestalte voor mij.

"Mejuffrouw Abkoudde, wilt u met mij meekomen naar het schoolhoofd." Ik slik en kijk recht in het gezicht van Anderling zoals altijd kijkt zij niet vrolijk. Ze loopt het lokaal uit en gebaart mij te volgen.

"Mevrouw, waarom moet ik naar het schoolhoofd?" probeer ik.  
"Dat hoor je zo wel, maar het is niet goed, helemaal niet goed.."

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Zo, dat was weer een chappie, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden en hieronder staat een heeel aantrekkelijk, bijdehand, clownachtig, donzig, elfachtig, flitsend, grappig, hilarisch, ionisch (:s), jubelend, kakelend, lachend, mooi, nationalistisch, optimistisch, prachtig, questische (:s), rustig, starend, troostend, uitzinnig, vrolijk, werkend, xenonisch (:s), yzich, zalvig knopje met Go erop, (goed gebruik van het alfabeth he :) vinden jullie ook niet dat dat heeeel erg veel reviews verdient?)_

_Meer reviews betekent sneller een nieuw verhaal :) :)_

_Dus, KLIK! en Schrijf! _

_Liefs, Tanja / TMLM_


	4. H4 Profetie & een Rivale

**Hallo, het heeft wat lang geduurt, maar hier is al het 4dehoofdstukje.  
Hij is niet zo lang, maar vergeef het me, ik ga snel verder met hoofdstuk 5...  
_Disclaimer; De HP wereld is niet van mij maar van Rowling, enzovoort enzovoort..  
-------------------------------------------_**

**Hoofdstuk 5: De profetie & een rivaal.**

Ik loop achter professor Anderling aan naar de kamer van Perkamentus.  
Nog steeds wil Anderling niks loslaten al mompelt ze af en toe wat.  
We lopen de wenteltrap af. Beneden staat Perkamentus te wachten  
Het lijkt of hij door mij heen kijkt. Zou hij weten dat ik een faunaat ben? Of zou Anderling mij gezien hebben.  
Ze is zelf ook een faunaat, zou ze de aantrekkingskracht van andere faunaten voelen? Ik voel het, maar ik weet niet of ik de enige ben die dat voelt.

Ik loop achter Perkamentus aan naar zijn kamer. Die staat vol met interessante spullen waar ik dolgraag wat meer over wil weten.  
"Livia, ik moet je wat vragen." Perkamentus is gaan zitten en wijst mij een stoel die hij net met een zwiepje van zijn toverstok te voorschijn heeft getoverd.  
Anderling is op een comfortabele rotan stoel gaan zitten, ze kijken mij allebei aan. Nu gaat het komen. Nu gaat hij vragen of ik een faunaat ben.

"Heb je wel eens gehoord over een profetie?" Ik kijk hem aan en voel mezelf al een stuk rustiger worden.  
"Natuurlijk heb ik wel is van profeties gehoord. Maar wat is daar mee? De meeste profeties slaan nergens op en worden ook nooit vervuld."

Ik kijk Anderling aan. Perkamentus is opgestaan en schenkt wat pompoensap in. Hij geeft het glas aan mij.  
"Luister rustig, want wat ik je nu wil vertellen kan nog wel is wat te betekenen hebben." Perkamentus schenkt voor zichzelf en voor Anderling ook een glas in.

"Gisteravond is er een voorspelling gedaan, zoals je weet is Professor Zwamdrift geen goede waarzegster maar af en toe krijgt ze profeties door waarvan ze zelf niks meer vanaf weet. Dat is twee jaar geleden gebleken en vannacht ook weer."  
Ik wil hem vragen wat voor voorspelling er 2 jaar geleden is gedaan maar ik houd mijn mond en laat hem verder praten.  
Perkamentus staat op uit zijn stoel en loopt naar een kast. Hij doet de deurtjes open en ik zie een schaal met een zilverwitachtige vloeistof, er hangt een vreemde sfeer omheen. Een sfeer van wijsheid en vertrouwen.

Perkamentus pakt zijn staf en zet het uiteinde op zijn slaap, hij haalt zijn staf van zijn slaap af en er hangt zilverwitte draad aan. Die stopt hij in de hersenpan.

"Ik ga ervan uit dat je weet wat een hersenpan is?" zonder een reactie af te wachten praat hij al verder.  
"Ik ga je nu meenemen in mijn herinneringen, deze herinnering is van gisteravond in het zolderkamertje van professor Zwamdrift." Perkamentus pakt mijn hand, hij raakt de vloeistof aan en ik voel het om mij heen tollen.

We zijn in het zweverige zolderkamertje van professor Zwamdrift. Zij, Perkamentus en Anderling zitten aan een tafeltje.  
Ik sta op een afstandje maar loop wat dichterbij zodat ik ze kan blijven horen.

"Mijn beste Sybilla ik vraag het al zovaak waarom kom je niet bij ons beneden in de grote zaal eten? Gezellig met je collega's." Perkamentus ogen glimmen en ik zie Anderling instemmend knikken.  
"Het spijt me Albus, Minerva, maar als ik dat doe neemt de kracht van mijn innerlijk oog snel af." Anderling slaat een kuchje uit.

"Natuurlijk Sybilla, zolang je maar eens in de maand met ons komt eten. Je moet je af en toe laten zien. Anders verzint Dorothea Omber al een excuus om je te ontslaan.

"Dat doet ze sowieso al!" professor Zwamdrift kijkt wanhopig en praat niet meer met haar mysterieuze stem.

"Mijn beste Sybilla, zolang ik hier schoolhoofd ben hoef jij het kasteel niet te verlaten. Kom Minerva, ik moet nog met je praten En vergeet niet Sybilla, ik verwacht je morgenochtend in de grote zaal"  
Ik zie dat de ogen van Perkamentus bezorgelijk staan, de anders zo vrolijke ogen hebben nu geen lichtpuntje meer. Ik kijk opzij naar Perkamentus van nu.

"Professor, waarom moet ik dit zien?"  
"Wacht nog even Livia." antwoord Perkamentus.

Opeens hoor ik een rasperige stem spreken, verbaast kijk ik naar professor Zwamdrift. De oude Perkamentus draait zich om en kijkt haar ook aan.

_"Wanneer het meisje van Abkoudde, die haar 16de levensjaar ingaat, haar liefde geeft aan een jongen van zuiver bloed.  
Dan zal die jongen iets hervinden wat hij sinds zijn 4de levensjaar nooit meer heeft gekend.  
Onthoud, dat wanneer zij die jongen zoent ze hem iets terug geeft wat hij sinds zijn 4de niet meer heeft gekend."_

Ik ben verbijsterd. Wat is dit, is dit een profetie over mij?  
Perkamentus pakt zacht mijn arm. "Kom Livia, we gaan."  
Binnen enkele seconden staan wij weer in de kamer van het schoolhoofd. Anderling zit nog steeds op haar rotanstoel.  
Ik loop naar mijn stoel en ga zitten.

Perkamentus begint weer te praten.  
"Het lijkt me duidelijk dat deze profetie over jou gaat Livia. Wie die jongen is moet uit de tijd blijken.  
Het is duidelijk genoeg dat het een puurbloed is wat het aantal jongens op deze school nogal gering maakt. Heb je zelf misschien een idee?"

Natuurlijk heb ik een idee. Malfidus en Zabini zijn allebei van puurbloed, de Wemels ook, en ik dacht dat de sorteerhoed alleen maar mensen met puurbloed in Zwadderich indeelde.

"Het zou iemand uit Zwadderich kunnen zijn professor. Na mijn idee worden daar alleen maarleerlingen van zuiverbloedingedeeld. En het kan ook zijn dat het een van de Wemels is maar dat lijkt me onwaarschijnlijk.  
Al moet ik zeggen dat ik echt NIET met iemand uit Zwadderich ga zoenen!" voegde ik er fel aan toe.  
Voordat ze gaan denken dat ik met iedereen die een beetje puurbloed is en er een beetje zielig uitziet ga zoenen.

"Je hoeft ook niet met iedereen te zoenen juffrouw Abkoudde" Anderling trekt een beetje een vreemd gezicht bij het woord zoenen.  
"We merken vanzelf wel of de profetie uitkomt, waarschijnlijk is het gewoon het lot en gaat het gebeuren.  
Je kunt het niet veranderen. Je mag nu gaan Livia ik hoop dat je erover nadenkt wie die jongen kan zijn"

Ik sta op uit mijn stoel groet Anderling en Perkamentus en loop de wenteltrap op.  
Eenmaal boven gekomen ga ik richting de bieb. Natuurlijk kom ik Malfidus en Zabini weer tegen die mij een heel fluitconcert geven waar ik niet op reageer en in versneld tempo naar de bieb loopt.

Dan bots ik tegen iemand aan. Ik probeer overeind te krabbelen en mijn warrige bos krullen een beetje te fatsoeneren.  
Ondertussen stamel ik een paar verontschuldigingen naar degene die een hand naar mij uitsteekt.

"Het geeft niet hoor." Deze stem komt mij bekent voor. Ik staak mijn pogingen om mijn haar normaal te krijgen en kijk op.  
Recht in het gezicht van Simon Filister. Ik schrik word rood en stamel nog een paar verontschuldigingen.  
"Nou, ehm, eigenlijk was ik op weg naar de bieb, sorry dat ik je niet gezien had." stamel ik nog een paar keer en ik kijk naar de grond.

"Ach, het geeft niet hoor. Ik keek ook niet uit. Maar ik moet gaan ik heb een afspraak met Annelies Bell, misschien ken je haar wel, het zusje van Katja." Hij kijkt me aan en mijn moed zakt me in de schoenen. Ik weet wie Annelies is, een perfect meisje, mooi steil donkerblond haar sprekende ogen en een goed figuur.  
"Dag Livia, leuk je een keer gesproken te hebben." Ja ja, dat zal wel. Ik mompel nog een groet en besluit toch maar niet naar de bieb te gaan.

Dus loop ik dit keer wat rustiger richting onze toren. Onderweg denk ik alleen nog maar over Simon, hij en Annelies? Vergeleken met Annelies ben ik echt niks. Ze is een 4de jaars Griffoendor en (van wat ik gehoord heb van mijn broer) zeer in trek bij de jongens.  
Ik ben net bij onze toren, als Isa kletsnat de deur uit komt rennen.

"Aaaaah, Liv! Je wilt niet weten wat..." Dan kijkt ze mij aan en ziet ze mijn gezicht.  
"Oke, ik bewaar dat verhaal wel voor later. Eerst moet ik weten wat jou dwarszit."

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Ik weet het, dit was een beetje een kort hoofdstukje.  
Ik wil ook nog een paar mensen bedanken, namelijk mijn reviewers voor H3!  
Writertje,  
Marihunny  
Magical girl  
en  
Camille  
Bedankt voor jullie reviews.  
Dit hoofdstuk was een beetje saai zonder al te veel spanning, maar het was even nodig..  
__Dus, misschien komt er in het volgende hoofdstuk een heleboel spanning als julie mij nou heeeeeel veel reviewtjes geven,_

_Liefs, Tanja (TMLM)  
_


	5. H5 Een zilveren klavertje & Rare ontwikk

**Hallo lezers van dit verhaal,  
****Ik heb weer een hoofdstukje geschreven en het heeft best wel lang geduurt voordat hij af was.  
****Maar! Nu is het zover! Voor de trouwe lezers onder jullie, Geniet.  
****Ik vind hem beter dan de vorige al zeg ik het zelf maar ik wil ook even weten wat jullie ervan vinden.**

**Dus, Reviewen Mensen!**

_Ook wil ik graag even reclame maken voor een vriend van mij, namelijk White-LG.  
__Ik raad jullie aan om zijn verhaal ook te lezen, het is anders dan anders want.. White-LG is namelijk.. (verrassing) een jongen!_

_Ja, Ja, een jongen op fanfiction! Het is heel anders geschreven dan de meeste verhalen, maar ik vind dat jullie hem gewoon even moeten lezen!_

_en nu,_

_**Lezen Mensen!**_

_**Have Fun!**_

---------------------------------------------

**_H5 Een zilveren klavertje & Rare ontwikkelingen._**

Isa sleurt me de leerlingenkamer binnen, zonder op de andere mensen te letten (die mij nogal raar aankijken) zorgt ze ervoor dat er een weg gebaant wordt door de massa.

Dan duwt ze mij de slaapkamer binnen waar het rustig is.  
"Oke, vertel." zegt ze. Ondertussen is ze weer droog door een zwiepje van haar toverstok.  
Ik ga op bed zitten en zeg nog steeds niks.

"Oke, dan ga ik wel raden. Gaat het om.. -Simon?" Ik kijk op, ze kijkt bezorgt.  
"Ja, ehm-een beetje. Ik moest toenet bij Perkamentus komen en-.."  
"WAT? Zijn je ouders dood, wat is er gebeurt!" Isa springt op waardoor er toch een lachje op mijn gezicht verschijnt.  
"Ehm-nee, er is gisteravond een profetie over mij gedaan." Het is even stil.  
"Ow," zegt Isa "Dat is beter nieuw, en vertel wat was die profetie."

Isa gaat weer op bed zitten en ik begin het verhaal te vertellen. Af en toe kijkt Isa mij verbaast aan.  
"... dus het komt erop neer dat wanneer ik met een jongen van zuiver bloed zoen, hij iets terug vind wat hij sinds zijn 4de levensjaar niet meer gekend heeft."  
Besluit ik mijn verhaal. Isa kijkt me verbaast aan.

"Tja meis, ik weet nu echt niet wat ik moet zeggen."  
"Ik zal je eerst nog het geval van Simon vertellen." Isa is direct weer geconcentreert aan het luisteren. Ze smult van liefdesverhalen.  
"Nou, ik liep dus onderweg Simon tegen het lijf. Letterlijk tegen het lijf. Dus ik ben gevallen en daar lag ik op de grond terwijl hij vertelt dat hij met Annelies heeft afgesproken."

Isa kijkt me verbaast aan maar springt dan op.  
"WAAR IS DIE KLOOTZAK! Iedereen die aan jou komt komt aan mij!" Ik schrik me dood en schiet in de lach.

"Isa, zo erg is het nou ook weer niet hoor. Er zijn hier nog genoeg andere leuke jongens." Maar ik twijfel aan mijn woorden. Simon is de knapste, leukste, liefste van allemaal hoe kunnen er nu nog leukere gasten bestaan.  
"Maar vertel me eerst, hoe ben jij zo nat geworden?"

Isa gaat weer zitten en begint te glunderen.  
"Nou ja, het zit zo.. Ik had een watergevecht met Rob." Ik kijk haar aan en zie dat ze niet liegt.  
"-Je had een watergevecht met Rob!" echo ik haar na.  
"Ja, je had hem moeten zien, hij was zoooo lief!" nu begint ze mijn oren van het hoofd af te tetteren over dat Rob een wit t-shirt had en dat je toen hij nat was al zijn schattige spiertjes kon zien...

We lopen maar weer naar de leerlingenkamer om nog wat huiswerk te maken, al geloof ik niet dat Isa wel huiswerk gaat maken.. Ze heeft het te druk met dromen over Rob.  
Ik denk niet aan de profetie of Malfidus. Dat komt morgen allemaal wel meer.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Ik loop in een trance richting een kamer. De deur zit op slot ik kan hem niet open krijgen.  
__Dan komt er een man aan. Ik gil hij sluit mijn mond met zijn handen. Hij in Draco Malfidus.  
__Hij valt op de grond "Schat! Zoen me! Ik wil weten wat liefde is." Ik schud met mijn hoofd.  
__Draco verandert in Blaise Zabini.  
Hij zegt wat in het italiaans wat ik wonder boven wonder versta en wat slaat op,  
__'Ik hou zoveel van je, nog nooit heb ik het gezegt omdat ik weet dat Draco jou leuk vind, je moet weten dat ik van je hou, onthoud dat Liv, onthoud dat!'_

_Hij komt op me af en pakt me handen vast en legt er een ketting met een zilveren klavertje in.  
__Het lijkt alsof er een soort achtergrond muziek verschijnt. Het wordt steeds luider en luider. _

Ik wordt wakker. Het was een droom, een vage droom. Ik sta op een wrijf de slaap uit mijn ogen en gooi wat water over mijn gezicht.  
Dan loop iknaar de grote spiegel toe en bekijk mezelf.  
Er hangt een zilveren ketting om mijn nek, met een klavertje eraan.  
Wat gek, dat is dezelfde ketting als die uit mijn droom.. Ik staar naar de ketting en vorm mijn handen eromheen alsof het een kostbare schat is.

Ondertussen zijn de andere meiden nog niet wakker geworden. Ik besluit na even op de klok gekeken te hebben om maar naar beneden te gaan ontbijten.  
In de grote zaal aangekomen zie ik dat Zabini en Malfidus al aan hun tafel zitten.  
Ik negeer hun en loop naar onze tafel toe. Helen zit ook al aan de tafel. Zij is een 6de jaars en ik ken haar niet zo heel goed.

"Hey Helen, alles goed?" Ik ga naast haar zitten en pak een bolletje en doe er kaas op.  
"Hoi Livia, kon jij ook niet meer in bed liggen?" ik knik met volle mond en kijk naar de lerarentafel. Anderling zit er al net zoals Sneep en Banning.  
"Wat heb je trouwens een mooie ketting." ze kijkt er even naar en mompelt dan "hmmm, die heb ik vaker gezien. Mag ik hem even van dichterbij bekijken?"

Ik kijk haar vreemd aan en vraag waarom.

"In een of ander boek stond wat over dat soort kettingtjes. Ik zou er wel wat meer over willen weten. Kan je hem misschien af doen?"  
Ik probeer de sluiting van mijn ketting te vinden. Ik draai hem eerst een paar rondjes rond voordat ik besef dat er helemaal geen sluiting aan zit.

"Aha-dat had ik al verwacht. Heb je die ketting zelf gekocht of weet je niet hoe je eraan komt?" vraagt Helen.  
Ik kijk haar aan en mijn ogen worden groot.  
"Vannochtend had ik zomaar deze ketting om, het voelde voor mij alsof hij heel dierbaar was maar ik heb er geen vreemd gevoel bij gehad."  
"Ik denk dat ik weet wat het is Liv. Ik heb erover gelezen in '_Eeuwen van voorspellingen en uitkomende dromen'._ Het is waarschijnlijk een ketting die jou met iemand anders verbind.

Die 2de persoon is waarschijnlijk iemand die iets speciaals voor je over heeft. Al heb ik geen idee waar dat klavertje vandaan komt."  
Ik denk aan de droom van vannacht.

_"..je moet weten dat ik van je hou, onthoud dat Liv, onthoud dat!"_

Schuw kijk ik Helen aan. ik knik met dat ze gelijk heeft. De woorden dreunen nog na in mijn hoofd.  
"Helen, mag ik dat boek lenen?"

Ze haalt het boek uit haar tas en geeft hem aan mij, "Leen hem maar zo lang als je nodig hebt. Ik zie je nog wel! Doei" Ze staat op en laat mij verbaast achter.  
Nu is de tafel helemaal leeg. Iedereen van Ravenklauw heeft al gegeten of slaapt heel lang uit.

Ik zie Malfidus en Zabini nog steeds aan hun tafel zitten. Ik hou mijn handen om het klavertje en sluit mijn ogen.

_"Ik hou van je, onthoud dat Liv, onthoud dat!"  
__  
_Ik schrik op en kijk recht in het geschokte gezicht van Zabini.  
Hij kijkt schuw en Malfidus kijkt hem vreemd aan. Dan volgt hij Zabini's blik die bij mij uitkomt. Malfidus begint te grijnzen en geeft mij een knipoog waarna hij wat tegen Zabini zegt.

Nu grijnst Zabini ook en de spanning is weg. Ik kijk schuw naar de tafel pak snel mijn spullen in inclusief Eeuwen van voorspellingen en uitkomende dromen hang mijn tas over mijn schouder en loop gehaast weg.  
Mijn zwarte krullerige haar beweegt mee en de zilveren ketting glinstert door mijn lokken heen.

Ik loop langs de tafel van Zwadderich.

"Hey Liv, schatje! Kom er toch bijzitten!" roept Malfidus.  
Ik sta stil, mijn ogen fonkelen en ik zet mijn handen in mijn zij.  
"Draco Malfidus. Jij-weet-dus-echt-niks-maar-dan-ook-echt-niks-he!" mijn stem begint zacht maar wordt steeds venijniger.

Hij komt op me af en zijn arrogantie is van zijn gezicht af te lezen.  
"Ach, toe Liv, Ik weet wel dat je diep van binnen van mij houdt. Je kan mij niet weerstaan.."  
Malfidus brengt zijn vinger naar mijn lippen.  
"Stil maar schat, ik weet wat je wilt zeggen." Mijn ogen worden ijskoud blauw. Malfidus buigt zich naar mij toe en strijkt met zijn vinger over mijn onderlip.

"AUW! Waar was dat voor nodig!" roept Malfidus uit, alleen hoor je nu zijn normale stem en niet het zalvende inlikkende geluid. Net toen hij zijn vinger weg wou halen beet ik erin.

Tot mijn grote blijdschap staan er nu 4 tandafdrukken in zijn vinger.  
"Ach ja Malfidus, je moet toch echt eens een keer proberen mij te versieren op een beter ogenblik."  
Met mijn linkerhand pak ik mijn klavertje vast.  
"En trouwens, misschien moet je maar weer eens ophouden met het te proberen. Of ik ben genootzaakt je een keer wat ernstiger letsel toe te brengen." Malfidus kijkt mij boos aan en ik zie Zabini in zijn vuistje lachen.  
Als ik goed kijk zie ik iets zilvers om zijn hals glinsteren.

_"... ik van je hou, onthoud dat Liv, onthoud dat!"_

galmt het weer in mijn hoofd.  
Mijn hand gaat naar mijn voorhoofd, het wordt zwart voor mijn ogen - _"... onthoud dat Liv, onthoud dat!" _galmt het nog steeds.

Dan val ik flauw en zie ik niks meer.  
_Het gezicht van Blaise, Nee, nee, neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
_

Mijn rug is koud, ik voel dat er op mijn wangen wordt geklopt.  
"Liv, LIVIA, goed zo je bent wakker." Ik kijk omhoog en kijk recht in het gezicht van Simon.  
Ik ga te snel zitten en het wordt weer zwart voor mijn ogen.  
"Kom op Liv, niet zo snel. Je bent net flauw gevallen." Simon praat tegen mij.

Malfidus kijkt met een arrogant gezicht naar mij. Zijn grijns irriteert mij enorm.  
Ik zie Zabini zitten op de bank van de tafel van Zwadderich. Hij kijkt mij verbaast aan en pak een zilveren ketting vast.

"Malfidus, haal die stront eigenwijze grijns is van je gezicht." zeg ik en dan kijk ik naar Simon.  
"Wat is er eigenlijk gebeurt?"  
"Je had ruzie met Malfidus en toen viel je net flauw, ik liep net de grote zaal in en kon je nog net opvangen.- Simon stopt even met praten. - Malfidus? Wil je misschien even oprotten? Of ga nuttigs doen ofzo."  
"Ik sta waar ik sta Filister, en ik blijf lekker naar dit aandoenlijke tafereel kijken."  
Simon toont Malfidus geen blik meer waardig maar ik kijk hem aan met een ravenklauwachtige blik.  
"Simon, ik denk dat ik wel weer op kan staan hoor. Bedankt voor je hulp." Ik krabbel omhoog en haal een pluk haar voor mijn gezicht vandaan.

"Ik loop nog wel even met je mee hoor." Simon kijkt me aan met zijn blauwe ogen.  
"Wil je me niet zo aankijken? Ik verdrink bijna." _O My God, wat heb ik gezecht? Wat bezielt mij? _Het bloed stijgt naar mijn wangen.. ik kijk naar beneden terwijl hij mij geinteresseerd in zichzelf opneemt.  
"Ehm, sorry, dat wilde ik eigenlijk niet zeggen." Ik frunnik een beetje met mijn haar en kijk schichtig om mij heen of ik iemand zie die ik ken.

Malfidus is zo te zien weg alleen zit Zabini nog wel dromerig voor zich uit te staren.  
Simon wordt ook rood maar lacht een beetje onwennig. "dankje," stamelt hij.  
We lopen samen verlegen door de gangen van Zweinstein. Ik neem afscheid van hem en loop richting de toren van Ravenklauw.

Mijn gedachtes zitten bij Simon, hij vind me vast vreselijk. vreselijk omdat ik de hele tijd rare opmerkingen maak, omdat mijn haar te rommelig is, en omdat Annelies perfect is... Annelies, gromm de naam alleen al.  
Ik staar een beetje voor me uit en begin sneller te lopen.

Door mijn haast zie ik het harnas dat net een stap vooruit zet niet en knal ik tegen hem op.  
Ik lig weer in de gang, met vrolijke mensen die langs me lopen. Mijn tas is gescheurd maar eerst geef ik het harnas de wind van voren."Jij stom rotharnas! Je moet geen stappen naar voren zetten zodat mensen tegen je op knallen." Ik leg het hem uit met opgeheven vinger.  
Het harnas grinnikt maar een beetje en zet weer een stap naar achter.

Ik loop naar de wc op de 3de gang. Het is een vreemd trekje van mij, de wc op de 3de gang is de mooiste wc in Zweinstein. En daarom wil ik alleen naar _die_ wc.  
Het is een wc net zo groot als een heel klaslokaal. In het midden staat een hele grote ronde wasbak waar in het midden een cirkelvormige spiegel is, al zie je jezelf wel altijd gewoon goed.

Ik loop de wc binnen, er is niemand, alleen ik. Ik doe een hokje open en ga op de wc zitten. Opeens verschijnen er letters op de deur.

**'Ik zie je poepen'**

Huh, ik kijk nog een keer naar de letters en begin dan te lachen. Ik poep helemaal niet.  
De letters verdwijnen en er komen nieuwe voor in de plaats

**'Ow, sorry, dat wist ik niet.'**

"Wat ben jij! Wie, Wat, Waar, Hoe?" Ik fluister het zachtjes, zodat niet iedereen mij hoort.  
De letters verdwijnen weer.

**'Ik ben hetgene wat je het meest vreest, het verschrikkelijke, afschuwlijke..."**

Ik trek een wenkbrauw op maar eigenlijk gaan er twee omhoog, en kijk naar de letters die weer verdwijnen, ik wacht gespannen af.

**'... POEPMONSTER!'**

Whahahahaha, ik lig helemaal in een deuk. Ik zit te lachen op de wc.  
Als ik de wc uitkom zijn alle letters, woorden en zinnen verdwenen en lach ik me nog steeds rot. Een paar 3de jaars uit Huffelpuf kijken me vreemd aan.

2 Meiden uit Zwadderich doen tss tsss, en een van hen loopt mijn toilet binnen, (nou ja, niet MIJN toilet, degene die ik gebruikt heb)  
Na 10 seconden gaat ze gillen en stormt ze de wc uit, met haar grijze rokje op haar knieën.

"Aaaaaarhg, Nathalietje! Hij weet het, iets weet het! Zie daar op de wc deur. Hij weet gewoon dat ik aan het poepen was."

Nu pas besteed ze aandacht aan de rest. Ik lach in barsten uit ondanks dat ik de eenigste van Ravenklauw ben.

Ik leun tegen een wasbak aan en lig bijna dubbel van het lachen. Het meisje die net de wc was uitgestormt wordt rood en hijst haar rokje op. Haar vriendin, Nathalie, kijkt mij arrogant aan en doet tss-tsss en maakt een rot-op-jij-lelijk-kutwijf handbeweging naar mij toe. Ik lig nog steeds in een deuk terwijl de 2 meisjes uit Huffelpuf nu ook heel vermakelijk kijken.  
Dan kijk in nog op de deur en zie dat er weer letters zijn gevormt.

**Hahaha, je bent er in getrapt, echt Zwadderich weer he... Ravenklauw ruleert!**

Oeps, nu is het echt tijd om op te stappen, dus sluip ik zo snel mogenlijk de wc's uit.  
Buiten aangekomen komt een hijgende Joris op mij af rennen.  
"Snel Liv, er is iets aan de hand met Isa! Hij ligt in de ziekenzaal!"  
Ik schrik en grijp als vanzelf naar mijn zilveren ketting.  
"Wat is er met haar? Gaan we erheen?" ik zit vol met vragen.

Joris verandert in een kat en ik volg zijn voorbeeld... Mij rest nog een vraag,  
Wat is er met Isa gebeurt?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zo, Zo, zat daar niet weer wat spanning in? (gna gna gna)  
__Tja, ik hoopte op een cliffhanger zodat jullie zouden gaan reviewen!  
__dus, Review!_

_lalalaa, lalala, # Tanja zingt een liedje #_

_Maar goed,  
__Ik wil al mijn trouwe reviewertjes (ofietsdergelijks) Heeeeeel erg bedanken,  
__Ik wordt namelijk altijd heeeel blij van reviewtjes..._

#Tanja knipoogt heel verleidelijknaar alle lezers, HINT HINT!#

_Tot 't volgende Hoofdstuk_

_That's it!_

Liefs, Tanja TMLM


	6. H6 Isa in de ziekenzaal

Hoi Allemaal!  
Wat hoop ik erg dat jullie het leuk vinden om weer is wat van mij te horen na 1,5 jaar.  
Dus ik heb weer een hoofdstuk geschreven. VEEEL korter aangezien ik opnieuw moet opstarten en nog niet zoveel inspiratie heb.  
Maar toch hoop ik dat jullie het leuk vinden om te lezen.

Liefs, Tanja

* * *

Zo snel mogelijk ren ik naar de ziekenzaal toe. Samen met Joris probeer ik Madame Pleister te bereiken maar het werkt nog niet echt. De deur wil ook al niet open.

'Damn Joris wat moeten we doen?' Joris zegt niks maar trekt me gewoon mee. Na een tijdje rennen komen we bij een schilderij van appels en peren. Joris mompelt wat en de peer wordt een deurknop.  
'Open hem maar Liv.' Zegt Joris met een grote grijns.  
Ik trek aan de deurknop en er komt een hele deur in de muur. Verbaasd loop ik door de deur en wat ik daar aantrof was nog veel verbazingwekkender. Joris kijkt me nog steeds met een grijns aan.  
'Joris in Perkamentusnaam! Wat moeten we bij de HUISELFEN?' Joris grijnst nog steeds.  
Ondertussen lopen de huiselfen naar ons toe.  
Mevrouw, wilt u een appel? Koekje Mijnheer? Thee? Ik sla alles af.  
'Nee dankje' zegt Joris. 'Maar ik heb wel een andere vraag. Jullie kunnen naar de ziekenzaal toch?!  
Om medicijnen te brengen en water en alles wat nodig is?!'  
'Maar natuurlijk Mijnheer..' Joris onderbreekt de huiself en fluistert wat in zijn grote elfenoor.

De elf knikt vrolijk. De andere elfen proberen ons nog met gebakjes en koffie op te zadelen en voor de zekerheid neem in maar een appelgebakje mee.  
Joris en ik lopen weer terug de deur uit.

_Joris is wel erg vaag, ik vraag me echt af wat hij van plan is! Nu lopen we weer gewoon dezelfde kant op als waar we vandaan kwamen!._

En weer staan we voor de deur van de ziekenzaal. Joris klopt heel zachtjes op de deur en diezelfde deur wordt van binnenuit opengemaakt.  
Ik glunder en ren direct naar Isa toe die in het 3de bed ligt. De andere bedden zijn leeg.  
In eerste instantie zie ik Isa niet eens maar dan komt er opeens een hoofd onder het witte dekbed vandaan. 'BOE!'

'Whooo Isa, zo te zien ben je niet zo heel erg ziek?' Ik kijk tevreden en loop naar het bed toe. Pak een opklapstoeltje en ga zitten.  
'Nou' zegt Isa met een beetje lacherig gezicht. 'Geestelijk ben ik inderdaad niet echt ziek nee. Maar dan moet je toch even naar mijn "benen" kijken.' Ze kijkt me een beetje gemeen aan.  
Ik pak het uiteinde van haar dekbed en hou dat even omhoog.  
Tot mijn volle verbazing zie ik daar een vin! Niet zo maar een vin, nee een zeemeerminvin!

'Whahahahaha Isa, je bent een zeemeermin! Hoe heb je dat geflikt?' Half glunderend kijkt Isa me aan en begint te vertellen. 'Nou ik had op een gegeven moment wel erg veel zin om een heerlijk bad te nemen.  
Dus toen had ik maar bedacht dat ik wel even in de klassenoudste badkamer kon gaan badderen. Oftewel, ik had zoals je weet het wachtwoord al gekregen van Rob, dus ik naar die badkamer.  
Zeg gewoon heel simpel: Ijsjeshaarsprayetui en dan gaat die deur open. Dus ik zie die hele mooie badkamer maar dus niet alleen een hele mooie badkamer he..' Isa stopt even met praten en haar ogen glinsteren van gemeenheid.  
'.. Ik was daar niet alleen. Want een heel slim iemand was vergeten om de deur op slot te draaien, en de deur had het vertikt om het zelf te doen.' Ze ligt bijna dubbel van het lachen en als ze het kon had ze een vogeldansje gemaakt.  
Weer laat ze een pauze vallen. Nu word ik toch wel heel erg nieuwsgierig.

'WAT, WIE.. Vertel me Isa, wie zat daar in die badkamer?' Ik luister aandachtig en kom steeds verder naar Isa toe zitten.  
'Nouuuuu.. Ik denk dat je dit heel erg grappig gaat vinden' Ze begint te lachen en ik doe mee zonder dat ik weet wie het is. Als het eindelijk stil is gaat ze verder.  
'Het was.. Malfidus en raad eens, hij was naakt!' 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, wauw Isa! Je hebt Malfidus NAAKT gezien!'

'Ja maar daar gaat het niet om Liv' zegt Isa met een grijns op haar gezicht.  
'Want toen Malfidus merkte dat er iemand binnenkwam pakte hij DIRECT zijn toverstok en sprak een hele sterke spreuk uit waardoor ik nu dus een 'zeemeermin' ben.' Ondanks dat mijn beste vriendin een vin heeft heb ik toch een lach op mijn gezicht.  
'Maar nu is Madame Pleister dus wat aan het uitvinden om mijn vin weg te toveren zodat ik gewoon weer mezelf ben!' zegt Isa en met een zucht valt ze weer terug op haar kussen.

Weer terug uit de ziekenzaal loop ik dromerig door de gangen. Af en toe stoot ik tegen wat eerstejaars aan die door de gangen rennen. _Als je wilt kan je hier eindeloos ronddwalen zonder iemand tegen te komen, zolang je maar weet waar je zijn moet.  
_Als vanzelf volg ik mijn intuïtie ik heb geen doel dus ik loop zomaar ergens heen. Totdat ik me plots realiseer waar ik gebleven ben. _Dit is in de buurt van de leerlingenkamer van __Zwadderich_Dan zie ik de kat van Bullemans op me af lopen, ze geeft kopjes aan mijn benen en er verschijnt een lach op mijn gezicht en ik aai haar even. _Sorry, maar ik moet snel weg. Volgens mij is het niet zo handig als ze mij hier zien. __Straks toveren ze mij ook om in een Zeemeermin!_

Dan draai ik me om. En heel plotseling zonder dat ik het gemerkt heb loop ik tegen iemand aan en val op de grond.  
'Gaat het? Sorry ik zag je niet.' Klinkt een jongensstem die me erg bekend voorkomt.


	7. H7 He's not kissing me in the rain

Nu ik me heb omgedraaid zie ik van wie die bekende stem komt. _'Ik hou van je Liv, Ik hou van je, vergeet dat niet!' _ik hoor het weer door mijn hoofd gieren en pak mijn oren vast.  
Als vanzelf loopt hij naar me toe dan staat hij stil en kijkt naar het zilveren kettinkje dat om mijn hals glinstert. Dan gaat zijn hand naar zijn nek en haalt daar hetzelfde zilveren kettinkje met klavertje onder zijn shirt vandaan.

Blaise en ik staan stil voor elkaar. Kunnen niks zeggen dus we zeggen ook niks.

We staan alleen versteld van de 2 kettingen die zonder dat wij wat doen een aantrekkingskracht als een magneet hebben. Ze trekken elkaar aan. Mijn ketting hangt niet meer slap om mijn nek maar wordt als een magneet naar de ketting van Blaise getrokken.

Dan plotseling, na zolang stil te zijn geweest komt Blaise 2 stappen dichterbij.

'Liv..' nadat hij dat gezegd heeft pakt hij me zachtjes vast met 1 hand op mijn schouder en de andere op mijn wang en hij, hij zoent me!

Ik sta versteld. Weet niet meer wat ik moet doen. Blaise lijkt zelf ook verbaast. Hij loopt verschrikt langs me heen en als ik omkijk zie ik hem de trap richting zijn leerlingenkamer aflopen.

'Blaise..' zeg ik heel zachtjes. Ik sta nog steeds stil maar opeens kan ik niet meer stilstaan.  
Ik begin te rennen, door de gang totdat ik bij het uiteinde van de gang ben kan ik niet meer.  
Ik wil naar buiten, buiten rennen al die energie moet eruit.  
In 2 seconden ben ik weer een kat.

Gedachtes razen door mijn hoofd terwijl ik tussen de benen van alle leerlingen door ren om zo snel mogelijk buiten te zijn. Na de grote poort voorbij te zijn ga ik wat rustiger rennen. _Waar moet ik nu heen? Ik weet het niet meer. Wat was dat met Blaise? Waarom is dit zo? Ben ik verliefd. Wauw hij heeft me gezoend. Waar moet ik heen, tegen wie moet ik het vertellen. IN GODSNAAM WAT IS ER MET ME AAN DE HAND?!_

Na heel nutteloos 3 rondjes over het terrein van Zweinstein gerend te hebben ben ik moe en ondertussen is het ook heel donker. Ik besluit om weer terug te gaan naar de leerlingenkamer.  
Dan hoor ik de klok 12 uur slaan.

_Shit! Dit is niet prettig, dit is NIET prettig, dit is NIET PRETTIG. Ik ben echt veel te laat! De meiden zullen zich nu wel gaan afvragen waar ik ben gebleven._

Ondanks dat ik zo moe ben neem ik de kleine geheime ingang naast de grote deuren van de poort en wurm me als kat erdoor.

Snel ren ik door Zweinstein heen naar de Westtoren. Als ik de gang naar de kerkers voorbij wil rennen bots ik tegen Sneep op. _Auw, shit nou ben ik erbij hoor. _Tot mijn grote verbazing bukt Sneep.

Hij klikt met zijn tong om mij aan te halen. 'Kom dan katje, kom dan.. poes poes poes..'

Het moet er heel vreemd uitzien hoe ik daar als kat heb gestaan. Een normale kat zou op Sneep aflopen en hem haar laten aaien. Maar voor mij zou het hetzelfde zijn als aanranding dus in plaats van naar hem toe te lopen, loop ik met een boog om hem heen en begin te rennen.

Als ik even omkijk zie ik Sneep verbaast staan.

_Zo te merken kan hij toch nog menselijk zijn. Wat een humor._

Dan ben ik aangekomen bij de Westtoren.. eindelijk. Ik zie de grijze dame al van de trap af neuriën en wacht even totdat ze beneden is. Dan verander ik weer in mezelf en loop behoedzaam de trap op.  
Ik klop 3x op de muur waarna ik met mijn toverstok getekende de raaf overtrek.  
In de muur verschijnt een schilderij. Daarop afgebeeld een jonge man met hoge hoed, blond haar en donkere zwarte ogen. Hij heeft een zwarte cape om en ziet er op dit moment niet zo vrolijk uit.

'Mejuffrouw Abkoudde nog aan toe! Waar ga jij naar toe?'

'Geliefde Demonius mag ik alsjealsjealsjealsjealsjealsjealsjeblieft naar binnen?' Ik ben nog altijd onder de indruk van Demonius. Hij leefde in 1547 en was toen al een Faunaat. Een raaf wel te verstaan. Dat lijkt me echt zo gaaf om te kunnen vliegen.

'Nou Mejuffrouw Abkoudde, je mag alleen naar binnen als je zegt waar je bent geweest. Want Mejuffrouw Abkoudde je bent te laat!'

Demonius heeft een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Demonius! Je weet dat je een bewaker bent en je weet dat je dat helemaal niet mag eisen van een ravenklauwer! En al helemaal niet van mij. Laat me er nu maar gewoon door. Het is al laat zat!'  
Demonius kijkt me erg boos aan en zegt: 'oke.. oke dan maar. Wat is het wachtwoord?'

'Een hele hoop onzin!' zeg ik. Dan valt het schilderij naar beneden zodat er een loopplank ontstaat.

Ik loop zoals gewoonlijk over de loopplank en kom bij de leerlingenkamer. Het is helemaal uitgestorven. Voorzichtig loop ik richting mijn kamer. Ik kijk rond en zie dat Isa nog er nog steeds niet is.

Tevreden dat de andere meiden mij niet gehoord hebben plof ik op mijn bed neer en ga slapen.

**DE VOLGENDE MORGEN**

De zon schijnt door het raam en muziek schalt door de boxjes van Dorea's mp3 speler.

'Neeee.. Ik wil NIET wakker worden' kreun ik slaperig en ik draai me nog een keer op mijn andere zij.

'Lief Livjeeee, je moet wakker worden! Vandaag is de grote dag. Wordt wakker! Anders dan zal het je berouwen' zegt Dorea heel vrolijk tegen mij terwijl ze door de kamer sjeest om eerst een boek te pakken daarna een sjaal en een stel handschoenen. Dan komt ze aan mijn bed staan en trekt de dekens van mij af.

Ik schiet overeind! 'Dorea! Dit is niet leuk.' Het lukt mij helaas niet om Dorea boos aan te kijken. Dan kijk ik de kamer rond en frons. 'Waar is Mathilde?'  
'Ja dat zeg ik sukkel! Je moet opschieten.' Dorea pakt mijn arm vast en probeert mij van het bed af te sleuren.

'Hoelaat is het dan?' zeg ik verbaast nadat ik mezelf op de grond heb laten vallen.

'Lieve schat, het is al half 10. Om 10 uur moeten we in de grote zaal zijn, toespraak van Perkamentus weetjewel!'

'Shit man! Helemaal vergeten.' Ik sta snel op en kijk in de spiegel. Mijn spiegelbeeld fronst en zegt me al wat ik niet wil zien. Ik zie er niet uit.

Dorea schreeuwt weer dat ik op moet schieten.

'Ik kan niet heksen!' bijt ik terug. Nadat ik dat geroepen heb bedenk ik mij even. Hoezo ik kan niet heksen. Wat ben ik nou, een heks juist ja. Stilletjes sluip ik naar de badkamer.

_Stylisupreme _fluister ik, en maak met mijn toverstok 2 grote bogen boven mijn hoofd waarna ik 2 strepen van boven naar beneden maak. Rood en oranje licht omringen mij en binnen een minuut ben ik netjes aangekleed en superfris. Mijn haar glanst en ik heb eindelijk geen super pluizend haar.

'Dorea we kunnen gaan' Lachend kom ik de badkamer uit en Dorea kijkt mij stomverbaast aan.

'Hoe flik je dat zo snel?' zegt ze terwijl ze om mij heen loopt. 'Toenet leek je nog op een trol en nu ben je een waternimf. Pff dat wil ik ook leren.'

Samen lopen we door de gangen naar de grote zaal. Bijna iedereen zit al aan het ontbijt en gelukkig heeft Mathilde naast haar nog 2 plekken vrij gehouden. Wij schuiven bij haar aan en tot mijn verassing zie ik Isa zitten!

'Isaaaa! Lief klein zeemeerminnetje van mij! Je bent er weer!' Ik pak haar stevig vast.

'Liv, pas op, je plet me bijna!' Snel laat ik haar los en ga naast haar zitten.

'Hoe flik je dat zo dat je zo snel weer beter bent Ies?'

'Och 't was niks, Madame Pleister heeft Anderling erbij gehaald en die heeft even een mini stukje gedaanteverwisselingen toegepast en nu ben ik gewoon helemaal mijn eigen ik weer.' Isa straalt als nooit tevoren.

'Isaaa.. volgens mij moet je mij nog wat meer vertellen' zeg ik terwijl ik haar grijnzend aan kijk.

Isa bloost en kijkt om zich heen.

'Nou… Rob kwam mij opzoeken'

'Oooooh! Jullie hebben gezoend! Ik weet het wel!' Helemaal opgetogen sta ik op en maak een rondedansje samen met Isa. Dan hoor ik heel hard 'Euheum, Mejuffrouw Abkoudde als u klaar bent met feesten dan kan ik misschien beginnen met mijn speech.'

Ik kijk om mij heen en zie nu pas dat iedereen stil zit te wachten. Dan kijk ik naar Perkamentus die vriendelijk lacht. Ik grijns en ga rustig zitten.

'Nu iedereen inclusief mejuffrouw Abkoudde zit en stil is heb ik een belangrijke mededeling. In deze tijden van verwarring en sensatie moeten er ook leuke dingen gedaan worden. Daarom zal er over 3 weken een bal worden gehouden. Het succes van vorig jaar heeft mij tot zo'n besluit laten komen. De laatste vrijdag van November, hier in de grote zaal. Jullie worden allemaal geacht een danspartner te hebben. Zo dat was het dan weer voor vandaag. Nu zeg ik nog maar twee woorden. Eet smakelijk!

Iedereen in de grote zaal is in rep en roer. Sommige jongens zie je sip kijken maar de meeste lijken blij dat er weer wat leuks gebeurt in het kasteel. Met Omber wordt het er niet gezelliger op.

Mathilde, Dorea en Isa zijn al helemaal aan het bespreken wat ze aan zullen gaan doen.

Ik luister niet. Ik vraag me meer af wie mijn danspartner wordt. Vroeger zou ik er bijna alles voor gedaan hebben om met Simon te kunnen dansen maar om de een of andere reden wil ik met Blaise dansen.  
Gewoon dansen, gewoon bij elkaar zijn zonder dat iemand raar opkijkt omdat hij uit Zwadderich komt. Ik voel mijn zilveren ketting branden. Niet dat het pijn doet. Maar ik voel hem.  
Hij is niet meer zo licht als een veertje maar ik voel hem hangen ik voel dat hij wat wilt. Ik voel ogen in mijn rug prikken.  
Snel kijk ik om. Mijn ogen vangen zijn blik. Blaise Zabini kijkt naar mij.  
Nee nog beter, het lijkt of hij niks ziet behalve mij. Alsof ik op dit moment de enige ben op zijn wereld. Je kan het in zijn ogen lezen. Ik ben benieuwd wat hij in mijn ogen kan lezen.

Abrupt wordt het oogcontact verbroken en staat Blaise op. Hij loopt naar de uitgang van de grote zaal. Ik zie Malfidus zijn wenkbrauwen fronsen maar hij gaat niet achter Blaise aan. Hij grijnst op het moment dat hij mij ziet en likt over zijn lippen. Ik steek mijn middelvinger naar hem op en draai me om. Terug naar het eten.

Ik pak een stuk toast maar precies wanneer ik het op mijn bord wil leggen zie ik een weerkaatsing in mijn bord.  
Een weerkaatsing van een klavertje vier. Ik laat mijn toast vallen en sta op.  
Zo snel mogelijk moet ik hier weg. Weg uit deze zaal. Ik moet naar de bibliotheek om uit te zoeken wat het betekend.  
Als ik sta pakt Isa mijn onderarm vast en kijkt mij vragend aan.

'Bieb' mompel ik, 'niks belangrijks, blijf maar zitten'

Alsof ik een robot ben loop ik naar de bieb toe. Na twee keer een krachtige alohomora uitgesproken te hebben kan ik de deur toch openen.

_Waar moet ik in vredesnaam beginnen. _De grote bibliotheek staat natuurlijk vol met boeken. Ik laat mezelf leiden door mijn intuïtie en met mijn ogen dicht begin ik te lopen. Na twee keer een scherpe bocht gemaakt te hebben kan ik rustiger lopen maar opeens maak ik een scherpe bocht naar rechts en het volgende moment voel ik 2 handen die mij tegenhouden bij mijn schouders.

Ik doe mijn ogen open maar veel zie ik niet. Alleen een raar soort licht en boeken die op de grond liggen.

Een hand gaat van mijn schouder af. Het persoon voor me mompelt wat en ik zie een witte gloed om mijn voeten circelen. Dan probeer ik me te bewegen maar dat lukt niet.

Ik wil schreeuwen. Ook dat lukt niet. Mijn stem laat me in de steek. Ik wil hem wurgen. Degene wurgen die mij stil laat staan en niet laat spreken. Zelfs dat lukt niet.

Dan voel ik dat ik wordt opgetild en dat ik over een schouder wordt gelegd. Hij begint te lopen ik neem aan dat het een man is anders kan hij me vast niet tillen en voor ik het weet zijn we de bibliotheek uit..

_Waar neem je mee naar toe man! Waarom kan ik niet praten! Wat is er aan de hand! HELP IK WORD ONTVOERD! Oke Liv rustig blijven.. _

Na wat voor mij een eeuwigheid heeft geduurd staan we stil. Dan nog maar eens proberen los te komen.  
Na wat geklungel val ik op de grond. Als ik op kijk zie ik een uitgestoken hand die onder een zwarte cape vandaan komt.


End file.
